


A Dry Heat

by ogawaryoko



Series: Humid Translation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Past Sexual Assault, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock进入了热潮期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dry Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Dry Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865735) by [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/pseuds/mid0nz). 



PART1 Dry Heat  
————

“John。”

Sherlock Holmes笔直地站在贝克街221b公寓客厅里。他光着脚。背朝壁炉。双手垂在身侧。黑色西服。灰色长裤。没有束在裤子里的紫色衬衫。纽扣开到胸口。纤长的脖子光裸着。黑色卷发梳在一边露出额头。仔细地剃须过。目光涣散。平淡的口吻。他再度叫道。

“John。”

比起丁烷，John更喜欢磷的燃烧气味；比起点燃打火机的声音，他更喜欢火柴头划过盒子粗糙表面的声音。然而，在他和Sherlock共同居住的贝克街221b里，火柴是违禁品。

“John。”

因为这种情况下的Sherlock无法保证会先熄灭燃烧着的火柴再把它丢到地上。去年冬天他已经烧了三块壁炉毯，报销一张桌子和两把椅子。还烤焦他自己的头毛。

“John。”

在十七岁又两个月时Sherlock显示了性征。Omega。等到十八岁他已经对非法抑制剂上瘾，而那些，则是由他的哥哥Mycroft，一个极其痛恨有任何弱点存在的Alpha，偷偷向他提供的。

“John。”

头脑极好的Sherlock在三十岁左右成为了一名法医化学领域的专家。研究荷尔蒙是他的特长。他根据过去Mycroft提供的药物自己调配抑制剂。配方经过改良。目前的成品疗效是他尝试过最好的。他几乎已经不带任何天然气息。但仍有副作用。

“John。”

Sherlock正经受着一种被John称作“干性热潮”的过程。不论是私人执业还是过去参军期间，John从未遇到这种案例。服役时John申请过更高的信息权限，得以审阅最高机密级别的医疗记录，内容涵盖三大洲不同种族和各类少数民族的omega——不论是士兵还是平民。

“John。”

Sherlock的干性热潮与未经药物抑制的自然热潮不同。毫无预兆。令人恼火。极度不便。简直可憎。或者至少Sherlock感觉那很可憎。毕竟那是他的身体，所以他说“可憎”就“可憎”吧。尽管如此但尚能忍受，Sherlock这么说。

“John。”

“尚可忍受”却不是John会使用的措词。

“John。”

有时候John会想象，要是出了意外，那不计其数的与Sherlock打过交道的alpha们闻到哪怕一丝情热气息，会有什么后果。Sherlock，唯一一名闻名世界的咨询侦探，知道犯罪原理，明白一切动机。John的勃朗宁始终在手边。以防万一。而意识到Sherlock开始干性热潮的alpha，只有他那观察着一切症状并详细记录的兄长，以及John。

“John。”

Greg Lestrade探长也知道。他是个beta，他认识Sherlock的时间长过任何依然与他保持联络的人——除了Mycroft。他在很久之前就发现了Sherlock对抑制剂上瘾。最终Greg对John直白地解释了为什么他一点儿也不怪Sherlock。他希望John也能理解。

“John。”

因为那是Sherlock和Greg相识的缘由。彼时Mycroft已经放任了Sherlock，对他完全撒手不管了——后来Mycroft表示过那是因为Sherlock总是和狐朋狗友混在一起。没有Mycroft从中协助，年轻的Sherlock无法获取高效抑制剂。

“John。”

Mycroft提供的药物保护了Sherlock很多年，让他不必顾虑生理和心理上的弱势。其结果就是Sherlock不曾象其他健康长大的omega那样，学会如何对待发情期热潮。

“John。”

当然，Sherlock从未考虑过要和某个强大的alpha结合，让对方标记自己，不顾一切地保护自己。他从未有过这方面的想法。他的身体是运输管道，仅此而已。

“John。”

就在Sherlock服用最后一剂Mycroft给他的珍贵药物后一个月，他的自然热潮发作了。他在位于大波特兰的地铁站散发出异常浓烈的荷尔蒙。他没有安全返回贝克街。

“John。”

发现他还活着的人是Greg。下令把Sherlock送去急救的也是Greg。

“John。”

那些畜生（Greg拒绝称之为人）把Sherlock丢在外面等死。让他躺在摄政公园的露天戏台上。Greg发誓这是他所见过的最严重的，受害者还能存活下来的omega性侵案。

“John。”

最终Sherlock向Greg坦白他还有哥哥，但拒绝指认。没人来找过Sherlock。他失踪了两周。不知为何Greg觉得自己对Sherlock的健康应该负起责任。

“John。”

Sherlock在医院住了三周后开始吵闹，那是凌晨三点，Sherlock因术后疼痛而狂乱不已，却拒绝使用镇静剂。医院打电话叫来Greg。

“John。”

Sherlock一等他走到床边就发现他满腹心事。那让他吵得更厉害。结果Greg只好不再隐藏，向Sherlock倾诉起工作上所有的困扰。过了几个小时他连某个特别棘手的案子细节都吐露出来了。那是一桩复杂的珠宝抢劫案。国际性的。间接损失巨大。连带数起谋杀。

“John。”

Sherlock只花了四天就弄清了伦敦警察厅研究三年未果的犯罪计划。并且那让Sherlock不再过于专注于自己的麻烦。Greg也同样如此。起码让他有一阵子能松口气。Sherlock的身体恢复了，他们继续那样的模式。Greg带来问题，Sherlock解决。

“John。”

接着，被性侵过后第一次，Sherlock的热潮到来。那天夜里他几乎把自己和Greg都弄得一命呜呼。

“John。”

在热潮结束后Greg威胁Sherlock再不交出兄长的联系方式他就再也不找Sherlock咨询案子。起码给一个地址也好。Greg绝对是认真的。Sherlock也饱受煎熬，他悄声给出回答。“第欧根尼俱乐部”。

“John。”

Greg在俱乐部门口被拦下了。十六分钟过后他差不多算是被绑架进去。

“John。”

Greg Lestrade第一次与Mycroft Holmes见面，他朝对方大喊大叫了二十分钟直到喉咙嘶哑。到了最后Greg意识到自己在哀求。他在哀求Mycroft照顾他那该死的亲生弟弟。

“John。”

Greg，代替了Sherlock，向Mycroft哀求，求他伸出援手。

“John。”

Mycroft始终保持沉默，仿佛对这出闹剧无动于衷。但此后他担下了责任。也许他永远不会告诉第二个人，当他听着Greg描述那夜Sherlock在公园里被发现时的惨状，心里是多么地悲痛。John选择那样看待Mycroft。那个人只是不动声色地承受了巨大的苦楚。

“John。”

Mycroft知道，John才认识Sherlock几个小时，甚至知道他使用过非法药物，却还是为了保护他而杀人。Mycroft知道John会毫不犹豫地再度为他杀人。John向Mycroft证明了这点。

“John。”

那是一个alpha向他还未结合的omega作出的可疑举动。Mycroft会那么告诉你。但他很高兴地了解到，Sherlock对John的保护欲也同样强烈，或许更甚。他们的互相依赖，逐渐地，得到了所有人的认同。

“John。”

Sherlock说不介意John知道他的本能需求将会让他失去理性和控制。把事情瞒着John，既无聊又无必要。那样的Sherlock相当地有勇气。John还笑了。他们没有说出真正的真相——Sherlock无法隐瞒，无法永远地把生理需求隐瞒下去。

“John。”

在Sherlock的青春期，他的甲状软骨与咽部长到了一起，长出喉结，从而形成他低沉的声音。John喜欢想象一个小小的Sherlock是如何长大成为这样的。聪明渊博。只要Sherlock开口John就只能听见他的话语。其他的声音都是嘈杂。

“John。”

Sherlock坦然地告诉John，他在干性热潮中有一种表现，就是无法控制的强迫性发声。对于未结合的omega来说这在热潮初期并不十分罕见，他们会本能地宣告自己进入了结合期，可以受孕，尤其是周围闻不到有此意向的alpha的话。谢天谢地，Sherlock还控制了本身的气味。否则他会暴露。

“John，John。Jooooooohn。”

这是Sherlock唯一重复的呼喊。他花了很久才做到。耗费大量精神力。万一Sherlock碰到突然抑制剂失效的情况，这单一的呼唤会骗过附近可能存在的alpha。他们可能会分心，认为他和一个叫John的人结合了。起码能拖一点儿时间。起码，那么一点儿时间，或许就足够他逃跑。

“John。”

开始来回走动的Sherlock，舒展四肢，然后趴在地上，滚了几下。站立。舒展。转身。

“John。”

“没事的Sherlock。我就在这儿。我会照顾你。你很安全，嗯？”

Sherlock解开衬衫上剩下几个扣子，左臂捂住裸露的腹部。他抓了抓后脑的头发，然后弯腰。臀部上翘。低低地咆哮。

“John！”

“好了。就来。”John举起壁炉上的头骨先生，从中取出一只打火机和一包烟。他递一根过去。Sherlock哆嗦着把烟含进嘴里，仰起头。John上前为他点火，然后合上打火机，和那包烟一起放进两边裤子口袋。

Sherlock重重吸了一口，几乎烧掉四分之一。烟纸烧得咝咝响。他从鼻子里吹出烟雾，再大口地呛着。他呜咽个不停。John非常、非常喜爱那声音。

“John。”Sherlock轻不可闻地嗫嚅。

John发现在Sherlock挣扎痛苦的时候吸支烟有助他冷静。但只是微弱而稍纵即逝的安慰，如同因严重感染导致了咽痛时喝一口甜甜的糖浆。

“John。我热。”

Sherlock脱光上衣，躺到地上。他用脸颊磨蹭John的椅子，哼哼着。

“Johhhhhnnnnn……”

“我在这儿Sherlock，只要你需要我。你是安全的。”

“John……”

“我懂，我懂。一个alpha，口头说说好像很轻松，是吗？”

John从地上捡起Sherlock的手工定制西服以及衬衫，停顿了。他慢慢把衣服举到鼻端，深吸气。什么也没有。没有味道。他的注意力回到正在脱裤子的Sherlock身上。Sherlock张开腿，脸颊贴着地板，朝他露出臀部。

“John。”Sherlock啜泣。

John已经经受Sherlock五次干性热潮。没见过这样的举止。他蹲下身仔细查看Sherlock的腿间。垂软的阴茎。闭合的小穴。John轻嗅。没有。没有分泌物。没有出汗。甚至没有任何一点点湿润。

“John。”

一个睿智的女人曾告诉John，确切地说担忧并不是一种感情。它的生理感觉如此强烈，使之表现得犹如感情一般。担忧，她说，是精神上保护的一种。仔细分析它你会辨认出潜在的情感困扰。“听听你内心的声音，John。”当John告诉她自己紧张得要死时她说，“你听见了什么？”

“John？”

最近John的答案都很简单。什么都没听见。

“没事儿，Sherlock。完全是药物副作用，好吗？放松，让这次热潮自己过去，几个小时以后你就能恢复正常了。”

Sherlock手掌着地撑起上半身。他爬到John身边，笔直地坐着，拍拍身边的地板。John犹豫了一下还是坐了下去。他们四目相对，John抿紧了嘴露出微笑。Sherlock总是能赢得主导权。但John并没有要争斗的意愿，所以他眨了几下眼睛，转头望向别处。

“John。”

Sherlock双手捧住John的脸，要求John继续看着他。John妥协了，仔细打量他。Sherlock的瞳孔放大。典型的情欲表现，只要进入发情期都会那样。不过这次Sherlock先扭开脸。他低头，躺到John的大腿上。这则是典型的omega表示服从的行为。过去他也没有做过。

“John。”Sherlock呜咽道。

不知道双手还能干嘛，John一手按着他的背一手抚摸他的脸，将垂落在Sherlock眼睛前的卷发抚开。

“没事。我在。我哪也不去。Sherlock，我们一起等它过去。”

Sherlock忍耐着让John又摸了几下头发，咕哝起来。

“John？现在，John？”

John抬起手不再接触Sherlock的身体。

“我不知道你在说什么，Sherlock，你想要什么？”

Sherlock双手和膝盖支撑身体，脸朝外，踢踢John的脚让他不要那样盘坐。John一伸直双腿就被Sherlock骑坐上来，粘到身上。

“Sherlock我刚才说过了。你不必担心。是药……”

“John？现在，John？”

“噢。操，Sherlock。”

John闭上眼睛。不必再检查SherlockJohn就知道他已经又热又湿，分泌出了液体，他的后穴已经放松。不，John甚至不用看，因为他能闻到Sherlock逐渐散发的气息，愈来愈明显。John僵住了。

“John？”

John没有闻过Sherlock的费洛蒙气息。真他妈的要命，太妙了。对John而言气息虽然是本能的一种，但他也有自己的偏好。他忍不住往下瞥了一眼，视线就呆呆地胶着在Sherlock右腿上流淌的透明液体上了。

“John。”

John把自己的alpha本性被激发，需要性交和射精的行为，称之“装弹完毕，目标锁定”。他的性器因Sherlock的味道而抽痛。他想象自己在Sherlock体内抽插，想象这行为的快感。但没用。无法浇熄欲火。John渴望能把Sherlock吞噬殆尽，渴望吸入他所有的味道，咽下他每一滴汗和泪；他渴望吻上Sherlock的脖子，牙齿咬进那白皙的皮肤，让他流血，再为他疗伤。他要占有Sherlock，与他结合，用一生与他结合。渴望。占有这个自己在初遇那天起就爱上的男人，占有这个已经拥有自己全部的男人的渴望。

“John？”

“起来，Sherlock！马上！我忍不住的。你知道。你看得出来，你什么都看得出来。你他妈的是不是很高兴？你知道我想要你……”

“让我看看你有多大能耐，John。”仍然趴在地上的Sherlock转过头，再一次与John四目相对。他的眼睛闪着光亮。John不可能挣脱，不可能在这彼此凝视的争斗中取胜。Sherlock对自己的主导权充满自信。他在John的腿上磨蹭，仍然扭着头，注视John的眼睛。

“你只是忍不住而已，Sherlock。我明白。我也一样。再不起来我就会做出伤害你的事。我们会再也回不到从前。”

“John。舔我。用舌头舔一下就好，John。你得了解我，了解我的气息，品尝我，记住我的味道，如果我走丢了你就总能找到我。”

“不，Sherlock。起来！求你。离我远点。相信我，现在你是搞不懂自己想要什么的。”

“我知道自己想要什么，John。我想要你记住我的气息和味道。”

“Sherlock，我没有结合过。我是个alpha。你忘了吗？你不明白自己在要求什么。”

“我没有要求。我在陈述事实。你必须记住我的全部。”

“Sherlock你……你开始……你开始进入自然热潮期了。我他妈是个alpha！上帝啊该死的你太……美味。我……我要是该死的忍不住就会伤害你！”

“你得记住我身体的全部，John。”

“Sher……”

“那样你就能保护我。优秀的alpha都会保护他们的omega。你是个优秀的alpha军人。”

Sherlock一瞬也没有眨眼。John伸手抱住Sherlock的上半身把他拉到跟前。

“保护我，John。拜托你。”

John迫不及待地胡乱拉开长裤的扣子。Sherlock就那样支撑着身体，一动不动，对他展颜而笑。John的性器已经火热，被前液濡湿。他想象Sherlock包裹他的样子，想象自己埋入最深处，抽插着直至性器根部开始膨胀。几分钟前，与Sherlock结合还是绝不可能的事，此刻，John却因那些想象而前所未有地坚挺。他的老二在Sherlock体内膨胀，把两人锁在一块儿，他们连接起来，他们无法分离，而他会用精液把Sherlock灌满。

“你想和我结合，John。”Sherlock继续陈述事实。

John把手伸进短裤里掏出性器开始抚弄。在这切实的触碰下他激烈地战栗。另一只手则用于抬高Sherlock的臀部。John忘情地舔舐Sherlock，从他美妙的溢出的体液到湿透的小穴。曾经紧闭的穴口已经如此充分地打开。如此热情。John汲取Sherlock的气息，低吼出自己的渴望，而后者以臀部诱惑地摇摆作为回应。John笑了。他抚摸Sherlock的股缝，从自己手指上闻到湿润的Sherlock的味道。他觉得自己仿佛在见证一件神圣的事情似地忍不住掉下眼泪。他用Sherlock的体液润滑自己的性器。来回地，反复润滑。然后他呻吟。不够。这样不够。John把腿从Sherlock身下挣扎出来，Sherlock没有再阻止。他稳了稳。跪在地上。

“Sher……我不行了……我要……你。属于我。”John在流泪。

“是的。那样才对。保护我，John。”Sherlock以他最低沉的声音诉求道。

John低吼着扑到Sherlock身上。欲求。饥渴。John的舌头舔遍Sherlock的下身。这是alpha与omega的交流。是奇妙的行为。John直起身体准备占有Sherlock。他要填满他，与他合为一体。他要珍惜他，要保护他，还有，是的，爱他。John发誓要让Sherlock体会到最激烈的爱，无时不刻，予取予求的爱。John的话语在Sherlock体内深处激起快乐的涟漪。

John咆哮。

“Sherlock！该死的看在上帝份上……！”

Sherlock等了片刻，等待John的声音完全消散，然后闭上眼睛。他扬起头犹如祈祷般地呼唤。

“John！Jooooohn！John！”

John无法回想起自己第一次让Sherlock高潮的时候。在Sherlock的针尖一离开他大腿之后他就失去意识了。而John永远无法忘怀的则是爱人恶作剧般的目光——他的眼睛睁得很大，很明亮。John会永远记得在自己陷入黑暗时Sherlock强势的注视，和他眼中的兴奋。

END


End file.
